Magical Adventure at the Mall/Transcript
The full verbal transcript of the episode. Script (Theme song plays) (The episode begins with LeAnn Holsclaw waking up, ready to start work at the library. Suddenly, her smartphone rings and it says "Zelda" on the caller's name.) 'Ringtone: '''Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call! (Repeats until LeAnn swipes up from the green circle.) '''LeAnn: '''Hello, Zelda! '''Zelda: '(in raspy voice over the phone) LeAnn...can you fill in for me? (*sneezes*) 'LeAnn: '''What's the matter? (''Scene cuts to showing Zelda still in the bed she and Hilda sleep in, and she is still in her bathrobe, has an acid green tongue and doesn't have her glasses on, thus she can hardly see.) 'Zelda: '''Oh, it's awful!! I have...(*coughs, turning her tongue depressors into hot dogs*) magic flu, or witchitis. I told Hilda to keep teaching today, but she told me to stay in bed, keep my bathrobe on and...(*sneezes, making her evening gown turn chartreuse instead of jungle green) not teach. Think you can substitute for me? '''LeAnn: '(over phone) Okay, then, Zelda. What class do I teach first? 'Zelda: '''Well, there's my first-period third-year...(*sneezes, making her stethoscope squirm like a worm) Mythology class with Carl. Teach him about vampires... (''Scene cuts to LeAnn on the other end.) 'LeAnn: '''Sounds cool! I'll just put my witch dress and hat on, and my Animal Amulet, and I'll be on my way to your homeschool! (''LeAnn hangs up the phone. The scene then shifts to LeAnn sitting at Zelda's Mythology class desk, talking to Carl and using a pointer stick.) 'LeAnn: '''Hello, Mr. Cooper! I'm Miss Holsclaw, but you can call me... (''points to her name on the chalkboard) Miss Holsclaw. 'Carl: '(deadpan) Yes...I know. Aunt Hilda told me Zelda was sick when she made breakfast, and I love having subs sometimes! 'LeAnn: '''Anyway, let's begin our lesson about... (''turns on Zelda's SmartBoard projector and starts the PowerPoint) Vampires! A vampire is a creature who feeds on the vital essences of the living. Can you tell me how you distinguish a vampire, Carl? 'Carl: '''Zelda taught me this in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and to distinguish a vampire, you need to see pale skin, red eyes, a certain set of fangs from the upper lip and two bite marks on the neck. '''LeAnn: '''Wow! Your aunt taught you well! (''goes on to the next slide) Not all vampires are evil, though, like Bram Stöker's Dracula. You ever read that, buddy boy? (Carl nods while LeAnn changes slides) Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate is a good vampire, though, (changes to a slide with a cutesy vampire girl) and so is Mona the Vampire! 'Carl: '(deadpan) Mona's a Muggle. 'LeAnn: '''I know she's a Muggle! (''The rest of the conversation continues, while LeAnn's Amulet slips off her neck and out the window. It doesn't shatter, because a hand catches it.) 'Girl: '''Wow, this is a pretty necklace! (''puts it around her neck, and sees a boy swooning near her) Buzz off! (The boy turns into a fly.) (At lunchtime, Carl and Sarah sit eating their Italian sandwiches Hilda made them, Lay's Honey BBQ potato chips, a bowl of grapes and Blue Raspberry Lemonade Kool-Aid. They talk about their experiences with their sub.) 'Carl: '...and in Defense, we had a blast learning about Patronus Charms! 'Sarah: '''Well, in Charms, LeAnn taught me a new spell that can cancel the effects of an amulet. All you need is a sheep staff, a banana peel, a pair of winged shoes and a can of flea spray! Mix them together and say this rhyme: "''One, two, three, four, '' Magic as it was before!"'' ' Carl: '''That kinda sounds familiar somehow... (''We hear a loud, shrieking scream coming from the bathroom. The scream is revealed to be coming from LeAnn, who notices something is wrong.) 'LeAnn: '''WHERE'S MY AMULET???? '''Hilda: '''LeAnn, you must have dropped it out the window and someone might have picked it up. (''The SSTV News jingle plays, as Shandra Jimenez-in Chihuahua form-shows up on-screen.) 'Shandra: '''Breaking news, mmkay! We have reported that Rapunzel's Solar Mall of Corona is going crazy with animals! (''Hearing this, LeAnn dashes down the stairs and sits on the couch.) 'Shandra: '''The cause of this animal mayhem seems to be coming from an amulet worn by a girl named Erica Sweetwater, who used it to turn everyone into animals to save them. '''Carl: '''There's your ans... '''LeAnn: '(covering Carl's mouth) Shut up! I'm trying to listen! 'Shandra: '''This leaves us to wonder...Where will the amulet strike next? I'm Shandra Jimenez, and I ate a steak for lunch! '''LeAnn: '''I had dropped it at school and now she has it. '''Carl: '''Don’t worry about that, because we need the Spell Items to reverse the great error. What were the items for the Reversal Spell again, Ssrah? '''Sarah: '''They are a sheep staff, a banana peel, a pair of winged shoes and a can of flea spray. '''LeAnn: '''Let's head to the Mall and stop her. (Commercial Break) (''After commercials, the trio goes to the mall. Inside, animals are everywhere, and Carl sputters when he sees how many there really are. Sarah pulls him away and into the Lizzard Arcade, where he pulls out Pi McDonald's contraption he got from him in Sabrina's World.) 'LeAnn: '''Seems awfully quiet in the video arcade... Too quiet... '''Carl: 'Magic Detector, don't fail me now! Pi said it would work if everyone stands still and I get closer to the source. 'Sarah: '''I still don't know why the freakazoid girly boy gave him that contraption! (''The Magic Detector beeps rapidly near an arcade machine, and shows a silhouette of a sheep head on a stick.) 'Carl: '''Shmingo! The sheep staff is in that game, The Curse of the Pharaoh's Tomb! I'm going in there and kicking some honey buns! '''LeAnn: '''Carl, you don't know what that thing's gonna do! '''Carl: '(about to put a green Gem into the slot) Can't be worse than what'll happen if I don't do it! (He puts the green Gem in the Gem slot and gets sucked into the game with a magic vortex.) 'LeAnn: '''I have to rescue him. '''Sarah: '''I hope my brother is okay. '''LeAnn: '''I hope so too. (''She puts a green Gem into the Gem slot and gets sucked into the game with the vortex. Soon, we see that she has gone into the game with Carl standing before her.) '''Carl: '''There you are! Looks like we've gotta use our magic powers to get through here. '''LeAnn: '''Agreed. '''Carl: '''Listen...there are a lot of scarabs in this tomb, and I played this and know Horus Guards, Osiris Guards and many other things are here, too! Ever play Stargate on Super Nintendo or watch the movie? I played it, and it's fun... '''LeAnn: '''Well, no... '''Carl: '''Anyway, I'm kinda rusty, can you help me remember how to play this thing? '''LeAnn: '''Not a problem Category:Transcripts